Ben 10? Who's that?
Dan: Come on, Come on! Dan’s Mom: Okay, okay we’ll leave if you want it so much Dan: I didn’t- Dan’s Mom: I know, bye sweetie Dan’s Dad: Bye, sport His parents walked out of the front door. Zhomn came out of Dan’s X-Box ™. S’olyn slipped out of the sink faucet. Kompily grew back to his normal size after he climbed out of a vase on the table. Felicia walked down with Mark. ..Five Minutes Earlier.. Felicia and Mark kissing ..Flashback over.. Dan: What took you so long? Felicia: Nothing Mark: Yeah, nothing…… Dan: Okay then…………. Just then the door broke in….. Dan: COME ON, YOU STUPID WRITER, I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR…… AGAIN! Me: NO BRAKING THE FOURTH WALL! I slap Dan and he falls over. Dan: Fine Dan gets up and looks in his alien playlist. He slaps it down. Dan: GROUND-BREAKER! Felicia’s hand glowed pink and shot round pink disc like thing. Mark absorbed the T.V. and turned into metal. An army of forever knights came in and started shooting laser. Zhomn took over a lawn mower and owned a lot of forever knights. S’olyn kept punching then turning into puddles to make them slip. Mark pounded forever knights and Felicia sliced a few in half with a mana knife. Dan: Where is Kompily? They looked outside and Kompily was the size of two skyscrapers and shoots beams as thick as Dan’s house at forever knights who burned to death. Mark stared at Dan’s new form. Mark: Ground-Breaker huh? Ground-Breaker: Yep Mark: You really need some help with picking names for your alien things. Ground-Breaker: Whatever you say, Mom Mark punched Ground-Breaker, but neither of them felt anything because Mark was made of metal and Ground-Breaker was made of rock and that sort of stuff. When Kompily burned a hole in the lawn and it left a black circle. Zhomn, obviously being a smart-aleck, started mowing the lawn while he was still in the lawnmower. Dan rolled his eyes. Dan: For about the fourth time, yeah this is the seventh episode right, so yeah Me: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING THE FREAKING FOURTH WALL! I slap him again. Dan: Fine, let’s go A flash of light appeared and a man with goggles and short black hair with a lab jacket appeared. ???: Hello….. Dan: Hi…….. ???: I am Professor Paradox, a time traveler, I will tell you something, you cannot leave your home….. Dan: Why? Paradox: Your home has an alien activated shield Dan: Well it’s not working so well Paradox: Because it is not activated, it keeps out those pesky forever knights and all aliens Dan: But what about my allies…….. Paradox stared behind Dan where three aliens stood Paradox: They can pass as you said, they are your allies Dan: What if I’m an alien at that point Paradox: Same kind of deal Dan: Oh….. Paradox lead Dan and his group to his living room. Paradox knocked on the wall in a special order. Dan: What’s that going to- A eye scanning, finger print scanning, and Plumber badge. All of the sudden a boy with a green jacket, a girl with red hair, and a boy with medium length hair. They rushed in and over to Paradox. ???: What happened? We heard alien transmition and…. ???: Hi He turned back around and looked at Paradox. ???: So we came right…. Paradox: It’s alright Ben, I have found another matrix user “Ben’s” eyes bulged out of his eyes. He looked up and down at Dan and then back at Paradox. Ben walked over to Paradox and whispered. ..Whispering Conversation.. Ben: Are you sure he’s ready? Paradox: Ben, you found the Omnitrix when you were 10, he is 15 Ben: Yes, but then he might not learn enough Paradox: We can’t just take him Ben: Well…. Paradox: BEN! Ben: We have to do something……. Paradox: How about I ask his parents to allow him to attend a field trip Ben: And say you’re from his school Paradox: Please Ben, I’m not totally stupid Ben: Fine Dan started playing with his matrix and hit one down Dan: VOLCOLUMN! Ben: Heh, he even does the battle calls Dan realized he was on fire, then ran outside into the street. Under him, the street was slowly melting. Dan starting trying his powers and he could elongate his arms! He set a manhole cover on fire and slide across the ground in a fire slide like thing. Ben: He does master alien pretty quickly Paradox: Probably because he is more creative than you were Ben: HEY! Paradox: I said were ..5 hours later.. Everything was fixed in his house. Even some of the road reformed. His parents arrived home. Paradox: Question time……. To Be Cotinued…. maybe Aliens Used By Dan: *Ground-Breaker *Volcolumn By Ben: None Major Events *First episode to have two aliens debut *First view of Paradox and Ben 10 *First time to break the fourth wall Category:Episodes